


Awakening

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles told Lydia who was taking the dead chimera bodies. When Lydia went looking for answers, she sure as hell wasn't prepared for what she found. Post 5x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Payback

**Author's Note:**

> THE MOMENT I WAS WAITING FOR FINALLY HAPPENED AT THE END OF "OUROBOROS"!!! More likely than not, next week, we're finally going to find out what the hell Parrish is!!! I have no idea what's going to happen to my OTP once we get that answer, but here's Marrish being amazing prior to any heartbreak we might receive on Monday.

Stiles and Lydia pulled up to the edge of the preserve in her Prius. It was 2 o’clock in the morning, but they had waited long enough. It was finally time to confront the person who had been taking the bodies of the dead chimeras. Stiles had found out that that person was none other than Deputy Jordan Parrish. When he told Lydia, she honestly wasn’t surprised. Jordan had told her that he was indeed having dreams about carrying dead bodies and, well, she was beating herself up for not putting two and two together. However, she thinks the reason that nothing ever clicked was because, more than anything, she didn’t want to believe it. When she looked into Jordan’s bright green eyes, all she saw was goodness--someone who wanted nothing more than to help. She gave him the benefit of the doubt because he was in the exact same position that she was in two years ago. Not knowing what you are is a terrifying thing. Not knowing what you’re capable of is frightening beyond belief.

“Okay,” Lydia said as she put her car in park, “you stay here.”

“Stay here?” Stiles asked, offended. “Why?” 

“Because,” she said, “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 “Oh,” Stiles said, “and you’re any more capable of defending yourself!”

“You’d be surprised,” Lydia said and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Lydia got out of the car and walked around to the lowered passenger window.

“Also,” Lydia said, “remember when you asked me to stay in the car? Now it’s your turn.”

A stupefied look came across Stiles’ face. Lydia smirked at him and made her way into the woods. She wasn’t sure what she was planning on doing. All she knew was that she needed some answers.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finds Jordan sitting on the Nemeton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS is the chapter I've been dying to write for WEEKS! Hope you guys like it! :)

When Lydia got to the Nemeton, she couldn’t believe what she saw: Jordan sitting on the stump, eyes glowing bright orange, his body completely engulfed in flames. In front of him was the charred body of the dead chimera that Melissa had found on her kitchen island--surrounding him were a few hundred more bodies. The first thing Lydia thought was that she was surprised she was never drawn here. Maybe it was the fact that they were chimeras, maybe it was because of Jordan, maybe it was the Nemeton...maybe it was all three.

“I knew that wasn’t the end of the dream!” Lydia yelled trying to draw Jordan out of his trance.

Nothing. Lydia came closer.

“Jordan!” she yelled and his eyes went back to their beautiful green.

“...Lydia...” he said, as if he was waking up from a deep sleep.

He slowly took in his surroundings; first, noticing the piles of bodies; then, the one right in front of him; finally, the state of his own body. Immediately, the flames disappeared and Lydia could see the heavy breaths he was taking. A moment later, his eyes met her’s.

“What am I doing here?” he asked, his face showing fear in every crevice.

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Lydia said.

It was probably the most cliché thing to say, but Lydia didn’t care.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” she asked.

“I... I was in the morgue,” Jordan said. “The sheriff had us guarding the body so we could catch whoever was taking them.”

Jordan looked down at the charred body once again.

“What’s happening to me?” Jordan asked.

Lydia could immediately recognize the tone in his voice. It was the harsh, soul-crushing sound of defeat. Lydia’s heart broke for him, so she got closer--right up to the edge of the bodies. Death was something that hadn’t phased her for a while.

“Do you want to know what Kira just found out?” Lydia asked. “The Dread Doctors experimented on her and she had no idea. Her powers were spiraling out of control. She left...because she didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

Jordan closed his eyes and mentally flashed back to something that he did remember: hallucinating that he hurt Lydia. He wondered if he should follow in Kira’s footsteps. A gentle voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“But, Jordan, I made you a promise and I’m going to keep it,” Lydia said. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you...and I sure as hell won’t give up until we figure this out.”

Jordan looked up at Lydia.

“And then what?” he asked.

Lydia put her hand on his ash-covered knee. It was burning hot, but she wanted him to know that she’d always be there for him and would never leave his side.

“Then we take it one day at a time,” she said.


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia brings Jordan back to her car and the hunt for answers begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this the final chapter! Really hoping that I'm somewhat right and Jordan is going to end up reading the Dread Doctors book! Guess we just have to wait and see what happens in tonight's episode, "Lies of Omission"! So excited!!! Hope you enjoyed this fanfic and enjoy the episode! <3

Stiles looked up from his phone to see Lydia and Jordan walking toward the car. He was wrapped in her jacket, but it looked as if his body was completely covered in ashes. Stiles immediately flashed back to the last time he saw Jordan looking like that: the night Haigh very purposefully set Jordan on fire in his own cruiser, but accidentally shot his father in the shoulder. It was a night everyone much rather forgot. Lydia opened the back door to let Jordan in.

“Deputy,” Stiles said giving Jordan a two-finger salute.

“Hey, Stiles,” Jordan said with the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

Lydia got in the driver’s seat and closed the door next to her.

“So, what’s the plan?” Stiles asked. “We taking him home?”

“Oh, we’re doing no such thing,” Lydia said, buckling her seatbelt.

“What are you talking about?” Jordan asked.

“Jordan, I’m not letting you of my sight until we find some answers,” Lydia said.

“But didn’t you guys look through the entire Bestiary?” Stiles asked. “I mean, how many more resources do you have?”

“We have you,” Lydia said.

“Excuse me?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles, remember what I told you when I had my foot caught in that bear trap?” Lydia asked. “‘You’re the one who always figures it out.’”

Stiles looked down at his lap and rubbed his hand up and down his neck. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off.

“What if it’s in the book?” Stiles asked.

“What book?” Jordan asked. 

“The Dread Doctors book,” Stiles said. “I mean, you’re taking the bodies of chimeras--their experiments. It has to be connected somehow, right?”

“Makes sense,” Jordan said. “Does that mean I have to read it, as well, though? Didn’t it mess with your minds?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “It did.”

He still hadn’t gotten over the vision he had of his mother attacking him. It was a memory he wished had stayed repressed, locked up in the back of his mind.

“But one of your memories might be our missing puzzle piece,” Lydia said.

Jordan was silent. He already had enough awakenings for one night.

“Jordan,” Lydia said. “Please.”

He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. If he wasn’t going to do it for himself, he was at least going to do it for her. She invested weeks of her summer staying up late at night with him, reading every book, article, and journal they could find. Granted, she had offered to do it with without him even asking, but he knew that she was true to her word. She wasn’t going to give up--not yet--so neither was he.

“Okay,” he said. “I’ll do it. So where are we going?”

“The lake house,” Lydia said. “We’ll be safe there.”

“Shouldn’t we get him in some clothes first?” Stiles asked.

“He has extra clothes there,” Lydia said.

Stiles gave Lydia a weird look.

“What?” she asked innocently.


End file.
